This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is, inter alia, recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Thin film materials of metal-metal oxides of nanocomposites can have many applications, including resistive layers for electronic applications, such as, for example, electron multipliers like microchannel plates, resistive memories, electro-chromic devices, biomedical devices and charge dissipating coatings on micro-electromechanical systems. A related application, U.S. Ser. No. 13/011,645, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes microchannel plate fabrication by atomic layer deposition (“ALD” hereinafter), which provide an example of how one can benefit from the tunable resistance coatings and methods of preparation described herein.